1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator, and more particularly to a refrigerator having an apparatus for thawing food which is frozen in a freezing compartment.
2. Prior Art
A refrigerator has a freezing compartment for freezing food and a fresh food compartment for preserving food in fresh state. In general, the fresh food compartment keeps the temperature at about 2 or 3 degrees centigrade, and the freezing compartment keeps from minus 15 to minus 20 degrees centigrade. Food such as meat needs preservation for a long time, so it is generally stored in the freezing compartment.
Since the food stored in the freezing compartment is frozen by the low temperature in the freezing compartment, the food cannot be cooked directly. A user must use an additional thawing means or put the food at room temperature for a long period of time in order to thaw the food which has been stored in the freezing compartment.